This project proposes an ordered set of analyses of a multivariate, longituding data base with the purpose of identifying differences in antecedents, mediating outcomes, and use-related outcomes among offspring from families with varying drinking histories. The study is aimed at replicating and extending previous research on this topic by using prospective, longitudinal data, a relatively broad range of variables, and a sample recruited through a stratified, random sampling of households. The specific aim of this study is twofold; (1) to assess between-group differences in developmental levels and trends as a function of differences in familial drinking history for a broad range of variables, and (2) to compare within-group relationships between drinking outcomes on the one hand and mediating outcomes and antecedents on the other across group of FH+ and FH- individuals. That is, we seek to identify general between-group differences in vulnerability and resilience to negative outcomes as well as interactions between familial drinking history and other antecedents and mediating outcomes that may produce differential vulnerability/resilience to negative drinking outcomes within each of the groups. The longitudinal data base was gathered as part of the Rutgers Health and Human Development Project. A total of 698 males and 682 females were initially tested in 1979-81 at the ages of 12, 15, or 18. Subjects were retested twice at 3- years intervals for a 6-year completion rate of 92%. Variables were selected on the basis of their purported relevance as antecedents, mediating factors, and consequences of drinking and they represent the major domains of variables which are tapped in studies of vulnerability and resilience among FH+ individuals. Included among the variables are (a) a set of genetically coded variables indicating the presence or absence o alcoholic biological parents and grandparents. (b) as set of psychosocial antecedents (e.g., family climate, type of peer group). (c) a set of use- related outcomes (intensity of alcohol and drug use, reasons and functions of use, contexts of use, problem drinking), and (d) a several mediating outcomes (e.g., self-esteem, self-derogation, coping behavior, impulse control, experienced stress and affect, cognitive functioning). The identification of risk factors and of protective factors determining the vulnerability and resilience of FH+ individuals to undesirable outcomes in adolescence and early adulthood will be informative for the design of effective prevention programs.